Main:Alexa Moreno
Mexicali, Baja California, Mexico |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2010 - present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Universidad Autónoma de Baja California |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Alexa Moreno (born August 8 in Mexicali, Baja California) is an elite Mexican gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She has also represented Mexico at the 2011 and 2014 Pan American Games and 2011, 2014, and 2015 World Championships. She is the first Mexican gymnast to win a World medal (bronze on vault in 2018) and the first to successfully perform a double-twisting double back on floor exercise.Silivas Career 2010-2011 Moreno made her senior international debut at the 2010 Pacific Rim Championships in Melbourne, Australia, where she won bronze on vault. At the Central American & Caribbean Games, she won team gold and vault silver. The following year, she placed fourth on vault and ninth in the all-around at the WOGA Classic in Texas. After placing fifth on vault at the Ghent World Cup, she was selected to represent Mexico at the World Championships in Tokyo, Japan, where she placed seventh in the vault final. Afterwards, she competed at the Pan American Games in Guadalajara, winning team bronze. 2012-2013 Although Moreno won vault at the Ghent World Cup, she was not selected to represent Mexico at the Olympics in London. She competed at the Mexico Open at the end of the year, placing eighth in the all-around. The following year, she competed at the La-Roche-Sur-Yon World Cup in France, but didn't make the event finals. 2014 Moreno competed at the Pan American Championships in Mississauga, Canada in late August, winning team bronze and placing fifth on uneven bars, sixth in the all-around, and seventh on vault. She was named to the Mexican team for the World Championships in Nanning, China, where she again placed seventh on vault. In November, she competed at the Central American & Caribbean Games in Veracruz, Mexico, winning team gold and placing ninth in the all-around. 2015 Moreno competed at the Mexican National Championships, winning uneven bars silver, and all-around, balance beam, and floor exercise bronze. At the Olimpiada Nacional, she won vault and uneven bars gold, floor exercise silver, and all-around bronze. After winning silver on vault at the Anadia World Cup in Portugal, she was selected to represent Mexico at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, where she again placed seventh on vault. She finished the year by placing seventh at the Arthur Gander Memorial and competing at the Swiss Cup Zürich, but she didn't make the finals. 2016 Moreno started off the season at the Olympic Test Event, placing twentieth in the all-around, and qualifying an individual Olympic spot for Mexico. She was confirmed as Mexico's sole gymnast shortly thereafter.Olympics In June, she won silver on vault at the Anadia World Cup. Rio Olympics Moreno competed in the last subdivision of qualifications, starting on floor exercise. She placed twelfth on vault, twenty-eighth on floor exercise, thirty-first in the all-around, fifty-first on balance beam, and fifty-ninth on uneven bars, and qualified as a second reserve for the all-around. 2018 Moreno continued to compete after Rio, placing third in the all-around at the Mexican National Championships. She also won gold on vault, bronze on beam, and placed sixth on bars. In September, she competed at the Pan American Championships in Peru, winning team bronze and placing fourth in the all-around, fifth on vault, seventh on floor, ninth on beam, and eleventh on bars. She was named to the Mexican team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October. There, she made history by winning bronze on vault, becoming the first Mexican gymnast to win a World medal. Moreno continued to compete after Doha. After placing fourth on vault at the Cottbus World Cup in November, she competed at the Toyota International in Japan in December, winning gold on vault and placing eighth on floor exercise. 2019 Moreno competed at the Melbourne World Cup in February, finishing fourth on vault, and later the Baku World Cup in March, winning bronze on vault. She placed fourth on vault at the Doha World Cup the following weekend. In June, she won bronze on vault at the Korea Cup. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, placing sixth on vault. Her results in Stuttgart qualified her as an individual to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count References